Complicated (Taekook ver)
by ParkSungra
Summary: [BTS Fanfiction] Dengan sabar pemuda yang lebih tua mengusap punggung Jungkook yang naik turun karena menangis, sesekali dia juga mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook bermaksud untuk menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang bersedih Vkook Taekook drabble oneshot completed


DESCLAIMER : BTS and Taekook is belong to God, their parents, and BigHit

.

.

Happy Reading

* * *

Pemuda itu masih menundukan wajahnya. Bahkan lebih dalam dari yang tadi, rambut bagian depan yang tadinya hanya menutupi dahinya saja kini bahkan dapat menutupi seluruh wajahnya karena saking dalamnya ia menunduk. Wajah yang bersembunyi di balik poni itu menunjukan tanda-tanda ingin menangis dengan kedua irisnya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Sedangkan pemuda satu lagi yang sejak tadi duduk di depannya hanya memandang datar Pemuda tersebut. Namun, bila di lihat lebih jelas tampak sedikit gurat ke khawatiran di wajah tampannya. Pemuda dengan surai dark brown tersebut hanya diam menatap kekasihnya yang terus saja menunduk itu.

"Ta-Tae-hyung..." Pemuda yang sejak tadi menunduk itu akhirnya mendongak, ia memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah dengan bola mata bulat besar yang kini sudah menampung sedikit air bening.

"Hn." Balas Taehyung seadanya masih mempertahankan raut datar miliknya.

"Bi-bisakah kita akhiri se-semua ini?" Dengan sedikit ketakutan, pemuda yang lebih muda bertanya. Ia menggerakan kedua jarinya di atas celana yang ia kenakan. Posisinya kini tengah duduk bersila dengan meja kecil memisahkan mereka berdua. Pemuda bersurai gelap dengan pemuda bernama Taehyung tadi, mereka berdua duduk bersila saling berhadapan.

"Apa?!" Taehyung sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan kekasih di depannya barusan. Alisnya menekuk dengan kedua matanya menyipit memandang tajam kekasihnya yang kian mengkeret ditatap sedemikian tajam. Ia kembali menunduk, suara Taehyung tadi cukup keras terdengar, Taehyung kelihatan begitu terkejut sehingga tanpa sadar sudah membentaknya.

"A-ak-aku ingin mengakhiri i-ini Tae-hyung." Yang lebih muda memberanikan diri menatap kembali wajah dingin di depannya, meskipun saat ini jantungnya tengah bertalu-talu tak karuan ia tetap berusaha tegar dan menatap ke dalam manik Hazel di depannya.

"Tidak Jungkook." Taehyung menjawab dengan tegas tanpa keraguan, membuat Pemuda yang lebih muda-Jungkook namanya-sedikit tersentak dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tak percaya. Onyx kelamnya membulat sempurna, menampilkan figur pemuda manis yang terkejut, kelihatan menggemaskan.

"Ke-kenapa? Bukankah kau tau aku sudah tak sanggup menjalani ini semua..." Jungkook berkata dengan suaranya yang lirih, sambil tersenyum sedih masih menautkan jari-jarinya di atas paha. Berharap Taehyung dapat mendengar dan melihat keadaannya. Ia berharap Taehyung mau mempertimbangkan keputusannya. Meski kelihatannya tidak akan mudah.

"Kita baru saja memulai, dan kau ingin menyudahinya secepat ini. Apa kau tidak menghargai perasaanku?" Taehyung berucap lembut dengan kalimat yang langsung menancap di hati Jungkook, tangannya yang besar mengangkat wajah bulat Jungkook yang sudah bersimbah air mata agar kembali menatapnya.

"Kau yang tak mengerti aku hyung." Pemuda manis itu menepis tangan Taehyung dari wajahnya dan memalingkan wajah ke samping. Berusaha menjauhi tatapan Taehyung yang lembut namun menusuk di saat yang bersamaan.

"Jungkook, kau tahu bagaimana perjuanganku sampai sejauh ini 'kan? apa kau tega-"

"Kau yang tega!" Jungkook memotong kalimat Taehyung sambil sedikit membentak, kedua matanya sudah banjir oleh air mata yang mengalir.

"Kita bisa mencobanya perlahan. Kau pasti bisa." Taehyung kembali berucap lembut, berusaha meredam emosinya kepada pemuda manis yang begitu dia sayangi. "Kau bisa. Tapi aku tidak, kau tau aku lemah akan hal ini Tae-hyung, aku tak mau terus-terusan seperti i-ini, aku lelah." Jungkook kembali menunduk, kali ini ia sungguh-sungguh menangis sambil terisak pelan. Taehyung menghela napas lelah lalu menggeser posisinya untuk berpindah duduk tepat di samping Jungkook.

Dengan sabar pemuda yang lebih tua mengusap punggung Jungkook yang naik turun karena menangis, sesekali dia juga mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook bermaksud untuk menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang bersedih. Mau bagaimana lagi, Taehyung sangat menyayangi Jungkook, tentu saja dia tidak akan menyutujui permintaan Jungkook untuk menyudahi ini sekarang. Mereka bahkan baru memulai, san Taehyung tidak bisa melepaskan Jungkook begitu saja. Demi tuhan, dia sudah berjanji kepada Yoongi untuk menjaga Jungkook dan bertanggung jawab akan segala hal tentang Jungkook! Tidakkah Jungkook mengerti dan berhenti bersikap egois?

.

.

.

.

"Sudah jangan menangis, Kook." Taehyung masih mengusap sayang punggung Jungkook dengan sabar, masih berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang masih saja sesenggukan sambil menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan. Taehyung menghela napas lelah, sebenarnya melihat Jungkook menangis seperti ini mengakibatkan perasaan yang tidak dapat Taehyung jelaskan. Dia tidak suka melihat Jungkook menangis, apalagi menangis karena dia. Taehyung paling lemah akan hal itu.

"Hiks... hiks ta-tapi hyung a-ak-aku.."

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, tenanglah Kook." Taehyung sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak memeluk Jungkook, akhirnya ia menenggelamkan pemuda mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya sambil terus mengelus surai hitam milik Jungkook.

Hening kemudian tercipta, menenggelamkan mereka pada suasana menyesakkan dada, beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada yang membuka suara, hanya isakan kecil Jungkook yang terdengar sampai akhirnya isakan kecil itu menghilang digantikan deru napas tenang. Jungkook sudah berhenti menangis, tetapi dia masih betah berlindung di dalam pelukan Taehyung. Sumpah demi apapun, dia merasa tidak enak hati sampai menangis seperti ini, apakah dia sudah keterlaluan?

"Ma-maafkan aku Tae."

"Tidak Kook, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menyudahi ini sekarang."

"Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan dengan ini semua.. se-semua ini membuatku sakit hyung. Ku mohon." Hinata memohon dengan lirih, memohon sambil mengatupkan jari-jarinya di depan wajah sambil menunduk dan mengedipkan kedua mata onyxnya. Siapa yang tega melihat tatapan anak anjing seperti itu, huh?

"Tidak." Tentu saja bukan Taehyung. Taehyung berdiri, melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali pindah ke posisi semula. Duduk di depan meja dan bersila kaki, rautnya masih sama. Datar tidak berekspresi. Keputusannya sudah mantap. Sekeras apapun usaha Jungkook untuk memohon dan meluluhkan hatinya. Dia tidak akan mau melepaskan Jungkook sekarang. Tidak akan.

"Egois! Hyung egois! Selalu seperti ini, tidak mau mendengarkanku, tidak mau mengerti keadaanku! Kau selalu seperti ini hyung. Aku lelah!"

"Yang benar saja Kook! Yang egois itu kau Jeon Jungkook!." Taehyung menghela napas-lagi- untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, berdebat dengan Jungkook selalu mengakibatkan dadanya sesak menahan emosi, Taehyung memilih mengalihkan fokusnya pada buku tebal yang sejak tadi terabaikan. Ia membuka halaman perhalaman dan membolak baliknya sambil membaca rumus-rumus yang tertera di dalamnya. Total mengabaikan kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang menatapnya nyalang dengan mulut mengerut kesal. Terserah, batinnya. Aku tidak peduli.

"Baiklah, jika memang itu yang kau mau!" Jungkook merebut paksa buku yang dipegang Taehyung, dengan tidak sabar membalik halamannya kasar, suara srak srak halaman yang terbuka terdengar begitu memprihatinkan, Taehyung tidak akan kaget apabila mendapati buku itu sudah rusak saat kembali ke tangannya nanti. Yang jelas, Jungkook benar-benar memakai tenaganya hanya untuk membuka halaman sebuah buku! Benar-benar tipikal seorang Jeon Jungkook apabila dia sedang marah.

"Ini!" Jungkook melempar buku itu kasar. Beruntung Taehyung dapat menangkapnya tepat. Dia menatap Jungkook dingin lalu mulai membuka halaman-halaman, mencari sesuatu yang sudah Jungkook tulis di dalamnya ketika dia sedang di puncak emosi.

"Tidak, masih salah. Bukan seperti itu caranya Jungkook." Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri-kanan beberapa kali, ia mengambil sebuah pensil mekanik berwarna hitam miliknya, kemudian ia membalas tulisan yang Taehyung tahu tidak ditulis dengan ikhlas oleh Jungkook dengan tulisan yang jauh lebih baik.

"Salah?! Bagamaina bisa seperti itu?!" Jungkook tak terima, ia melempar bukutulis tak berdosa kepada Taehyung dengan kasar.

"Begini Jungkook, tolong perhatikan aku, jangan melakukan hal lain selama aku berbicara, dengarkan aku sebagaimana kau menganggap aku sebagai kekasihmu, oke." Jeda, ia mengamati Jungkook yang masih menatapnya dengan dingin. "Jadi, sebelum kau membagi ini dengan yang ini, kau harus mengali-kan ini dan ini terlebih dahulu. Apa kau lupa rumusnya hm?" Taehyung dengan sabar menunjuk angka-angka yang tertera di dalam buku tulis milik Jungkook sambil memberikan penjelasan yang sangat lembut dan hati-hati.

"Tapi aku sudah mengerjakan dengan cara yang benar, hyung..." Jungkook merajuk diakhir kalimatnya, dia menundukan wajahnya lagi, Jungkook merasa malu, kesal, marah, lelah, pusing dan mual. Ingin rasanya ia menyudahi semua ini tetapi Taehyung bersikeras tidak mengizinkannya. Memang yang meminta Taehyung untuk datang ke rumahnya adalah dia sendiri, tentu dengan perjuangan yang tak bisa dibilang mudah sebenarnya. Taehyung harus mengalami beberapa ujian berat sebelum akhirnya ia bisa sampai di dalam kamarnya Jungkook. Ujian pertama berasal dari kakaknya-Yoongi-, adiknya-Jihoon-, dan juga ayahnya yang sangat over protective itu. Tetapi ia tak menyangka kalau akan menghabiskan waktu begitu lama seperti ini, bahkan hasilnya pun tidak ada. Jungkook masih belum bisa menjawab satu soalpun dengan benar. Jungkook masih belum berhasil.

"Santai saja Kook, aku akan menemanimu sampai malam kalau perlu." Taehyung berucap santai sambil membolak-balik buku di tangannya lagi.

"Aku lelah hyung, sudah ku katakan semua soal matematika ini memang terlalu rumit. Aku tidak sanggup lagi, matematika dan diriku ini memang tidak akan pernah bisa bersahabat, tolonglah hyung, bisakah kita sudahi saja kegiatan belajar mengajar ini, kumohon~." Jungkook kembali memohon kepada Taehyung, kali ini bukan dengan suara lirih yang terdengar sedih dan menderita, melainkan dengan suara yang sengaja di imut-imutkan dengan jurus mata anak anjing andalannya. Aegyo milik Jungkook adalah kelemahan terbesar Taehyung!

Taehyung yang melihat itu hanya menghela napas dan sedikit mendengus jengkel, di rasa area wajah di sekitar pipinya sedikit memanas melihat Jungkook yang bertingkah imut seperti itu.

"Haaah baiklah, tetapi kau harus memberiku hadiah karena sudah bersabar mengajarimu yang bebal itu Jungkook!." Taehyung menaruh buku yang di pegangnya tadi lalu bangkit menghampiri Jungkook tanpa peringatan. Jungkook cukup waspada dengan tindakan Taehyung dan langsung beringsut sedikit menjauh. Namun, Taeyung lebih cepat mencekal tangan pemuda itu sehingga membuatnya tak dapat bergerak lagi. Jungkook menunduk melihat wajah Taehyung yang kian mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Sampai pada saat jarak wajah dan bibir mereka hanya berjarak satu centi meter saja, tiba-tiba ada sebuah buku yang menghalangi bertemunya kedua belah bibir tersebut. Membuat Taehyung dengan terpaksa kembali mencium permukaan buku yang datar seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Mianhaeyo Taehyungie-hyung , kau tahu, Yoongi dan Jihoon sedang memantau di balik pintu."

Dan Jungkook malah tersenyum tanpa dosa kepada Taehyung yang mendengus jengkel dengan tampang masam.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Note: ini ff remake dari ffku di fandom naruto dengan pair sasuhina. Bisa dicek di work ku yang berjudul complicated, apabila kalian mau mengeceknya.

Thanks for read!


End file.
